A known snow remover in which an engine mounted on the machine body or an air cleaner provided to the engine side is covered by a cover, and snow is removed by driving the engine is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 64-21108 (JP-A-64-21108), for example.
In the snow remover described in JP-A-64-21108, as the engine is operated, outside air (atmosphere) is guided in from outside the cover, and the air thus guided inside is drawn into an air cleaner. The drawn-in air is guided from the air cleaner to a carburetor, and the guided air is mixed with fuel and guided into a combustion chamber.
In this snow remover, the air cleaner is covered by a cover, and the air cleaner thereby draws in the air inside the cover. Since snow does not penetrate under the cover, snow can be prevented from being drawn into the air cleaner when the air under the cover is drawn in by the air cleaner.
However, a snow remover is usually operated in a cold-climate environment where the outside air is cold. Cold outside air therefore penetrates under the cover and is drawn into the air cleaner. Moisture in the incoming air can freeze when cold air is drawn in from the air cleaner.
The freezing of moisture in the indrawn air is referred to as icing. Icing reduces the ability of the engine to start.
A snow remover is therefore needed that can increase the starting ability of the engine by preventing icing.